fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Ursula/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Ursula (The Blazing Blade) Grand Hero Battle * "Tell me... Are you afraid to die?" Tap Battle * "Stupid child... I'll see that you don't suffer at least." Summoned * "I am the feared Blue Crow. You may call me Ursula. I...sense perfection in you. You have my loyalty." Home * "I was once ordered to assassinate Eliwood, a noble of Pherae. But I must admit that I didn't succeed. Rare for me to let my lessers...get in my way." * "I find you perfect in so many ways and so wonderful to serve. But if you get too tired...? Well, I'm just saying that your flaws would start to show. And we CAN'T have that." * "The castle has terrible defenses. With all these travelers from other worlds, what would happen if... You know, if ONE was an assassin? A treacherous one, I mean!" * "Now, you keep striving for absolute perfection in all things, and I'll follow you to the ends of the world." * "I belong to the Black Fang, a group of assassins. I'm among their very elite, known as the Four Fangs. I'd be the weakest of the four in a direct fight. But what assassin worth her salt is EVER direct?" * "Ah. I was sent to say hello by— Hmm. Nice army here. I wonder how long it'd take me to finish them off..." (Greeting from friend) * "You may have gleaned that I will serve only a perfect master, Kiran. I have no friendship to offer you. Nor will I take any. It would be an insult to the both of us. Why, what are two friends but a pair of failures who've merely agreed to cover for each other? I give you my loyalty because you're worthy. You don't battle, but your tactics are exquisite! But...I will say that if you falter, even in the slightest, you do know how our little arrangement ends, right? Hmm, yes, I think you do. Then best you make yourself productive. The Blue Crow...is watching." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Oh! Do you require my services?" * "Never...poke...an assassin. Lest she...''poke...''you." * "Ursula. Blue Crow. No matter the name, the end is still the same." * "All you need do is point at someone. That someone will simply...disappear." * "The light of day is ghastly. Don't you agree?" * "Perfection or oblivion? Really, it's quite obvious." * "Serving you has its delights." *''(chuckles)'' Map * "Yes?" * "As you wish." * "Orders?" Level Up * "Ha ha! Perfection!" (5-6 stats up) * "Heh. Not bad." (3-4 stats up) * "I live for perfection. This...won't do." (1-2 stats up) * "In gratitude, I'll be delighted to slay anyone for you." (new skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Sweet dreams!" * "Are you afraid to die?" * "Farewell!" * "Let's savor this moment!" Defeat * "Not I!" Ursula (Summer Refreshers) Summoned * "I am Ursula, one of the elite Four Fangs. I selected this outfit in order to lower my target's guard." Home * "I don't usually care for bright, sunlit places, but...I suppose they're not all that bad, are they?" * "If Lady Sonia were here, I can only imagine what sort of incredible swimsuit she would wear... Heehee..." * "A chilled drink is very nice on such a hot day... Thank you for the idea." * "Mind where you rest your eyes... You wouldn't want to lose them." * "I prefer to avoid the sun whenever I can help it... How much sunscreen oil is too much?" * "I'm here to tell you about the perfect vacation spot, courtesy of your friend Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "Half measures are one thing that I simply cannot stand. I demand perfection in all things. Not only do I expect perfection from others, but I seek to model it myself. I tell you this because...I want you to know you will get only flawlessness from me. You have my word. That is...you have my word so long as you continue to prove you are deserving, of course. At the moment, though, I am duly satisfied with your command. Just... see that you don't disappoint me." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "For every mission, the perfect outfit." * "If you want my loyalty, show me the extent of your perfection." * "An outfit like this can be quite useful on an assassination mission… Just so you know." * "Hm... Just what exactly is on your mind, I wonder..." * "I am not well suited to sunlight... I prefer sticking to the shadows." * "Perfection must be maintained in all things. Failure cannot be tolerated..." * "Never show any imperfection, and I'll never take advantage of it." Map * "Naturally." * "By your command." * "To the shadows..." Level Up * "I usually prefer to stick to the shadows, but..." (5-6 stats up) * "Is this summer sun getting hotter still, or is it just me?" (3-4 stats up) * "...This is why I detest the sunlight." (1-2 stats up) * "I approve. With this, I'll be able to enjoy summer even more." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Are you afraid to drown?" * "Sweet release..." * "Playtime's over." * "You're pretty good..." Defeat * "How unfortunate..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes